


being little

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Diapers, Hand Feeding, Little Will, M/M, Tags to be added, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Plans to make this a bunch of stories about Little Will and Daddy Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story of how it all started for Will and Hannibal

The room of the back of his normal office was filled with toys, children’s toys brought to keep young minds occupied or provide a comfort to them when he was meant to try and help them through difficult situations. 

 

Only, Hannibal had not used it in years. He was never a child psychologist, only special cases that were referred to him and his patient never brought their young children along. So it was being cleared, donated to the local charity to be distributed to those who were in need. At least they could make use of what was not needed.

 

Finding dust on his hands, he left the room to go and wash up before Will arrived for his appointment. When he walked out of the bathroom though, Will was there, standing in his office, head looking at the room that had been left open. 

 

“My apologies, Will. I did not hear you come in.” Hannibal spoke, a smile appearing on his face as he watched Will move forward slowly towards the room. 

 

“I knocked, you didn’t answer.” Pausing for a moment, Will was tempted to say he was concerned, memories of the altercation Hannibal had had with Tobias Budge only weeks ago springing forth to his mind. So he had entered the office, hearing the water in the sink distantly and feeling ashamed of himself for entering Hannibal’s office unannounced. “Renovating?”

 

Stepping up to the open door, Will looked into the room, looking at the children’s toys and feeling butterflies rise in his stomach, a ball of desire and longing uncurling in him that he stopped by turning to look at Hannibal. 

 

“One could say spring cleaning, but there is no use for these in my office anymore. I was packing them to give to one of the local charities.” Hannibal spoke, though he noticed a slight blush dusting Will’s cheeks, ears turning a slight shade of pink and the man’s inability to look at the room again or make a remark on it after a few more seconds. Hannibal knew how Will avoided subjects he did not desire, and this seemed to be a subject he wished to not address which made Hannibal want to push. “Did you have any toys as a child, Will?”

 

“Yes,” Will absently replied, the memory of a confrontation with his father coming to his mind. The man had yelled at him, scolded him for playing with a doll, claiming it to be a girls toy. ‘What are you doing with that doll!’ His father had yelled at him to start with before taking it away, tossing it in the trash and breaking Will’s heart. He had made sure to play with cars and trucks after that, anything with an engine inside of it to please his father and prevent getting in trouble or smacked. “Cars, trucks. Anything with an engine.” Will shrugged after he spoke, feeling like the statement was solidified into him now. 

 

As Hannibal listened, he watched Will’s fingers twitch, his eyes look to a small stuffed dog in the corner that had not been placed in a box yet. He could almost smile to himself, knowing that Will would find the dog. Pieces started to fall into place for Hannibal though, an understanding. The old world mentality of men not showing weakness, boys not being allowed to cry. Walking past Will then, Hannibal stepped into the room, picking up the stuffed dog and coming back, placing it into Will’s hands. “It may be of benefit if you took the toys home with you then, at least some.” Hannibal told him, being careful with his words, wanting to see Will’s reaction. If his hypothesis was correct.

 

“What? I don’t need these, I-I have no use for them.” Will spoke, though he clutched onto the toy dog, feeling his face burn. “I’m not a child Dr. Lecter!”

 

“I was not implying that you were,” Hannibal replied, knowing he was correct with how Will had responded.

 

“Then I don’t need a stuffed animal,” Will could feel his own face burning, shame, humiliation and annoyance. “I don’t need children’s toys for comfort.”

 

“The only reason I offered WIll is as I thought your canine companions may have wanted some of the older stuffed animals to play with.” There was a note of remorse to Hannibal’s voice, carefully played. “May I have the dog back? I shall put him in the box with the other toys.”

 

Will was ashamed to see that he was clutching the soft toy dog tightly, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing something that had been given to him. Something he achingly wanted but was trying to not show. He had never been given a soft toy before. “I-I… sorry. Thank you, I…” He felt like a fool, he misread the situation, caught up so badly in his own emotions. Reluctantly, he held out the dog for Hannibal to take.

 

“It seems I have only upset you, my apologies.” Letting his hand touch WIll’s shoulder, he left it there as he felt the man tremble slightly. “You may keep the dog if you wish, and take what you like.”

 

“It’s absurd.” Will muttered, feeling the weight of Hannibal’s hand on him, so comforting and solid. He could say almost anything to this man and he would not demean him in anyway. Maybe Hannibal could help him make sense of it, but he doubted he would still hold any respect for him if he spoke his true feelings. “It’s wrong to take these, I can’t.”

 

“Can’t or won’t?” Hannibal pushed.

 

“Both,” Will bristled, shrugging off Hannibal’s hand. “I’m not a child, I don’t need these and neither do my dogs.”

 

“You are deflecting, Will. What is troubling you?”

 

“This, I…” Trailing off, Will didn’t know what to say, instead he opted for brutal honesty, feeling as though he would lose Hannibal in the process. “I just wish I could be little again, to have a daddy.”

 

It had been what Hannibal had wanted to hear, watching a tear fall down Will’s face, he knew what to do. “There is nothing wrong with that, I would be more than willing to help. It could be a source of stability and comfort in your life.”

 

“No, I really shouldn’t. I don’t need.” Will spoke, regretting it. He wanted it more than anything but he was fearful. “Just forget I said that.”

 

“If you change your mind, I’m more than happy to be here for you Will. Whatever capacity you need me to be.” Hannibal spoke, watching Will retreat. He was unable to say more as Will slipped from the office so quick, leaving so abruptly after he had mortified himself with his statement and even saying ‘daddy’ out loud.

 

Hannibal would wait, it was only a matter of time until the man returned.

 

\-------

 

It didn’t take long for Will to cancel his appointments, for Hannibal to become a somewhat frustrated that the man was avoiding him. The thought of turning up to his house was tempting, as was turning up at the academy, but he refrained himself. Knowing if he did either of those things Will would not open up and he would not accept him into that headspace. 

 

Instead he waited, three weeks passed and Will finally didn’t cancel his appointment. When Hannibal opened the door to greet the younger man he saw the defeat in those blue eyes and slumped shoulders. Will was ready.

 

“I’ve been thinking of what you said.” Will spoke softly, avoiding looking at Hannibal. “And, if you are still offering… I would like to try.”

 

There was a moment of pride for Hannibal to have Will say it, to accept himself in one sense. He gave Will a warm smile. “I understand, I will give you time to come to terms and go into your head space. But I must ask, do you have a safe word?”

 

The acceptance and openness shocked Will alittle before he smiled at Hannibal’s generosity. He hoped the man would not analyze him when he slipped into his childlike state of mind. “Winston.” Came the reply after a few moments of thought, he could not forget how much the dog was a safe bubble for him and he could not forget it easily. 

 

“Very well, I have prepared the room for you, in case you changed your mind.” Hannibal spoke, leading Will over. He opened the door and let WIll take everything in. 

 

The walls had been painted, bright blue like the sky and on the far wall there was the ocean with a small sail boat. As Will walked in and headed towards it, he saw that they were magnets, that he was able to move them and there was a box filled with more shapes and boats for him to stick to the wall. Beside that were some stuffed toys, a few board games with children in mind. 

 

“You did all this?” Will asked, leaving off the ‘for me’ at the end. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. “I’ve never seen anything like this before, it’s wonderful.” He knew any child would love this, more importantly he loved it and he turned to give Hannibal a tiny smile while he looked down. 

 

“Hopefully it will help you, Will. I’ll give you some space, and when you are ready you may open the door and let me in. Perhaps you may have something to show me.” Hannibal smiled for a second before he saw Will nod, he then shut the door and waited. 

 

As Will heard the latch lock, he moved to the soft toys and picked up the dog Hannibal had handed him last time, cuddling its soft fur. Since he was last here it had been washed, Hannibal had put so much thought into this room just for Will and he felt like his dreams were coming true.

 

Sitting down, he started to play with the magnets, putting clouds and more boats on the wall, where the sky was and the ocean. Finally, he got the courage up to go and open the door, returning to his spot as he left the stuffed dog,  his new friend on the floor next to him. 

 

Hannibal walked into the room, coming over to the wall where he knelt down and watched Will play, seeing the blush in his cheeks and an innocent look in his eyes he had never seen before. 

 

“Hi,” Will shyly said, looking down at Hannibal’s shoes. “There really shiny.” His voice was small, as though he was only seven years old.

 

The statement was so innocent it made Hannibal chuckle. “Thank you… Who do you have here? Does she or he have a name?” He asked, petting the toy dog that was by Will’s side, noticing how Will was watching him. 

 

“He,” Will looked up and met Hannibal’s eyes finally. “Spot… I like dogs, do you?”

 

“They are very loyal friends. I think Spot is an excellent name for this boy, would you like to take him home with you tonight? I’m sure he must get lonely here all by himself.” Picking the dog up, he watched Will worry on his bottom lip for a moment. It seemed as though he was waiting for it all to fall apart or the toy to be taken from him, but Hannibal simply placed it in Will’s lap.

 

“I’m allowed to keep him?” Will asked, somehow unbelieving. “You mean he’s mine… forever?!”

 

“The toys in this room are all for you, I think they would love to have a boy like you play with them.” Hannibal smiled, watching Will tear up.

 

Taking hold of Spot, Will cuddled him tight before moving and coming over to hug Hannibal. “Thank you.” He wept, unable to hold his emotions back. “I’ve never had toys like this before… Not since-” Cutting himself off, he felt Hannibal’s hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Dad said I couldn’t play with these, that there baby’s toys.”

 

Hannibal drew back, watching Will pout, it was beautiful to see. “I don’t see any harm in you playing with them, Will. You are allowed to play with what you like.”

 

Bringing his hand up to rub the tears that were falling, Will worried for a moment. “But dad said boys don’t play with these toys, and boys don’t cry. He said I have to be strong.”

 

“When did he say this?” Hannibal asked gently, bringing his pocket square out to wipe Will’s tears for him. 

 

“As he leaves for work, I didn’t have friends.” Will pouted at the last, looking away. 

 

“But I want to be your friend, Will. And I’m not going to leave you alone again.”

 

“Weally?” Will asked, looking surprised. “Like, you would be my new daddy?”

 

“Would you like me to be your daddy?” Hannibal smiled, admiring how sweet Will was when he replaced his R’s with W’s. There was an inkling that Will was perhaps prone to changing age with how young he felt, it seemed like he was younger now than before.

 

Instead of replying, Will nodded. Hugging Hannibal again, eventually whispering ‘thank you daddy’ over and over again until he calmed down. Hannibal indulged him, letting Will cuddle and have connection, rubbing his back and petting his hair. When Will was able, he let Will fall back, seeing a spark of Will’s adult self more present now than before and a light reddening on his cheeks. 

 

After a few minutes and a very quietly spoken Winston, Will decided to speak considering Hannibal stayed silent and waited for him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve never shared myself… My little self with anyone.” Will couldn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes again, feeling relieved and calmer but still shy about what had just happened. “You don’t have to be my, umm, my daddy.”

 

As the last word was muttered, Hannibal tilted his head. “I think young Will is quite sweet, very young at times. But he seeks the guidance of an adult figure, someone to guide him and show him affection. I think he enjoys it, being loved. And I think he is a very sweet boy I would like to spend more time with.” 

 

The words made Will smile, touched that Hannibal was being so generous and true to his word. There was no hint of anger or rejection, only caring. “I… I think he would like that, maybe once a week, just here.”

 

“Of course,” Hannibal nodded. “When we meet next week, perhaps you could bring a list of things you would like to do and I will try to give that to you.”

 

Will looked up hopefully, there was still so much hidden away inside of him, he wasn’t sure Hannibal knew the extent of his little side yet. But he would not impose on him, he would enjoy what they had and not stretch the boundary.

 

“How old is little Will?” 

 

“Maybe, six.” Will shrugged. 

 

There was a nod from Hannibal, Will could see him thinking but trying to not reflect it on his features. “Is he the same age or does he age up and or down at times?”

 

Feeling his face flush, Will decided for some honesty. “Sometimes he is younger… Very rarely is he older.”

 

“Well, I am looking forward to spending more time with him.” 

 

A brief smile graced Will’s lips before he stowed it away, thanking Hannibal and leaving the office to head home. It had been a rush to let his little self out and to have someone love him and treat him like a child, like a father should. He was excited for their next session already.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in bed, Will feel truly awful as he sniffs and reaches for the phone. He needs to cancel his day with Hannibal, despite wanting to go to the man’s house, he just can’t drive in his current condition. 

The phone rings a couple of times before the accented voice of Hannibal’s greats Will’s ears, for a moment he closes his eyes and pretends the man is in the room with him, sitting next to him taking his temperature. 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal greets him, there is a pause before he asks “is everything alright?”

Will knows it is unusual to call before one of their scheduled play sessions. “I’m afraid I can’t” there is a loud sniff as Will plucks up the courage to finish. “I can’t make it today Hannibal, can we please reschedule?”

“You sound like death warmed up,” 

He can hear Hannibal smiling lightly on the other end of the line and Will smiles too. “Yeah, I feel like it as well. I picked up something, I wouldn't want to give it to you.”

“Nonsense Will, I’ll be over soon with something to eat, unless you have anyone else over.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose, Hannibal.” Will starts before he breaks off coughing. 

“How about you just relax and daddy will take care of everything for you.” Hannibal spoke calmly, his voice holding a note of authority that made Will crumble and fall into his little mindset so easily. 

For a moment Will was quiet, there was still a note of his adult self but the need to be cared for and loved trumped it. Hannibal was offering and Will felt too weak to care for himself fully. “Please, daddy.” He asked politely.

“Now, I want you to go lay down for me and I’ll be there soon with everything, are you in bed?”

“Yes,” Will responded, laying down with the phone pressed to his ear. “Under the covers… Could you bring my doggy? Please.” He asked, considering he left some of his stuffed toys at the room in Hannibal’s home. 

“Okay pumpkin, Mr. snuffles and I will be there soon.” There was that note of a smile again in Hannibal’s voice. 

Will wanted to keep his daddy on the phone, to listen to him talk. His voice seemed to soothe him unlike anything else, but he knew he had to hang up. “Are you leaving now daddy?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’ll see you very soon, now why don’t you rest your head and try and have a nap for me, it will help you to feel better.”

“Okay, daddy.”

The phone call ended, Will putting the phone to the side as he did as asked. His own dogs were sitting in their own beds, some snoring away and others looking at him. He felt a twinge of embarrassment for being little in front of them but he let it go easily as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

Hannibal parked the Bentley in the driveway and stepped out, he headed to the boot to retrieve all the supplies he brought with him. The dogs started to bark as he walked up the front steps, but when the door opened Hannibal frowned.

Will was shivering, only wearing boxers and a shirt, his curls were damp with some clinging to his forehead. 

“Come on Will, back inside, it’s too cold out here for you.” Hannibal spoke, walking into the house and shutting the door behind them. 

“I just wanted to greet you,” Will pouted, feeling admonished.

“I know pumpkin,” Putting the bags down, Hannibal walked over and kissed his boy on the forehead, feeling how hot his fever was running. “I think we should start by giving you a bath, I brought all your toys.”

“Really?!” Will beamed up at Hannibal. “Even my submarine.”

“How could I forget your favourite toy?” Hannibal smiled back.

“Your the best daddy.” Will said a he hugged him tightly, sniffing a little. 

Hannibal returned the hug, little fingers run through Will’s curls as he scented the fever. “Come on, let's get you all cleaned up then.”

They ascended the stairs, heading to the small bathroom where Hannibal proceeded to run a bath, adding bubbles to keep his boy content. He then helped Will strip down and let him sink into the warm water where he played with a few of his toy that had been added.

Hannibal left the room for a moment before returning with a glass of orange juice and a cold and flu tablet, giving them to his boy and watching him drink and swallow the pill. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Hannibal smiled, brushing back Will’s curls. “Being such a big boy for me.”

The statement made Will bluh, his adult self shining through a little as he turned away and stopped playing with his toys. The bath time then became a very solemn affair as Will let Hannibal help him from the tub and dry him off with a towel. 

“Your very quiet darling,” Hannibal spoke as he led Will to the upstairs bedroom he had found, he had already changed the sheets and fluffed the pillows. 

When no response came from Will, he gathered something was going on. “How old is my pumpkin today?” 

“I dunno daddy,” Will finally spoke, coming to sit on the bed, he was still naked except for the towel, he felt so small in the moment, being so sick and cared for. He felt like a toddler, but he didn’t know what to do. He’d never felt this little around daddy before, and while he was sure Hannibal would be accepting, he was nervous about telling him. “I’m little.” He went for instead, hoping it would suffice.

“Is that so, and how little is my boy?” Hannibal spoke kindly, sitting Will on the bed as he knelt down.

The gesture made Will feel even smaller as he looked at Hannibal’s hazel eyes and his gentle smile, how was he so lucky to have found him to be his daddy. 

“Would you like daddy to decide?” Hannibal asked instead. 

Will simply nodded to Hannibal’s statement. Reading his boy right, he saw the nervousness the temptation to peak his mind yet his adult self stopping him. His Will was so conflicted. But the signs were there, they had briefly talked about age at the start, Will had vaguely mentioned his age fluctuated and it seemed Hannibal had found the younger version of Will’s headspace this day. He was not deterred by it, in fact he had been anticipating it since he spoke on the phone, he had come prepared. 

“Well, I think I have a very sweet little boy who seems to be needing a nap. What would you say if daddy put you down for a nap in a cosy onesie and a diaper?” Hannibal spoke gently, keeping his eye contact. “Then when you are resting daddy could prepare a nice bottle for you and feed it to you before you go to sleep.”

Will’s face had turned a bright shade of red upon hearing what Hannibal had to say and offer, he was worrying on his bottom lip, not sure what to say. Hannibal saw his boy’s worry and brushed his curls again. 

“Does daddy know best?” He asked Will instead, seeing the conflict present. 

There was a nod from Will as he brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed on the nail. 

“Then how about we try what daddy suggested, and if you don’t like it we can try something else, lets just give it a go first, okay baby boy?” 

As Will nodded Hannibal smiled and guided Will to lay down on the bed, all the supplies he needed were downstairs. “I’m just going to get everything, you rest here and I’ll be back in a moment.”

Will simply nodded, feeling lost for words at what Hannibal/daddy was offering, the chance to be completely taken care of. They had not discussed as much before, certainly not diapers, but Hannibal- daddy had bought them by the sounds of things. 

Laying under the covers Will watched his daddy return with what appeared to be a diaper bag and a bottle of milk, he felt his cheeks flush as Hannibal came over and drew the covers back slowly. 

“Now, first I’m going to clean you, then powder you before I put on the diaper, so, stay on your back and lift your knees up to your stomach for me baby boy.”

“Yes, daddy.” Will responded, doing as asked, he looked away as he was cleaned with a wet wipe before giggling slightly when the powder was applied, then he felt the soft diaper being slid under his butt before daddy guided his legs down and did it up between them. It felt odd, yet soft and comforting in a strange sense and Will couldn’t say just yet if he liked it or not. 

“Such a good boy for daddy,” Hannibal praised as he pulled out a fleece onesie, drawing Will’s arms and legs through it before zipping up the front, when he was finished he tucked Will back into bed, kissing him on the forehead.

Hannibal moved to come and sit next to Will, holding the bottle in his hand as he let Will find a comfortable spot. He bought the bottle slowly to his boy’s lips, waiting for Will to make the move to drink from it. 

Finally Will opened his mouth and let the nipple slide inside, the first suck drew the sweetened honey milk as he gave a noise of content while sucking on it gently. He was laying down on his daddy’s lap, looking up as he drank quietly, smiling as he kept suckling. He felt so young and small, but more importantly cared for and loved.

“That’s my sweet boy.” Hannibal spoke quietly, stroking Will’s head gently as he continued to drink. “So good and perfect, my sweet angel.”

The words of comfort and reassurance made Will smile as he closed his eyes yet continued to drink, he felt his cheeks flush, but he didn’t want to tell his daddy to stop. Instead he let his daddy lull him to sleep softly with his gentle touches and words. 

Once Will was finally asleep, Hannibal took the bottle from him and maneuvered Will to lay in the bed where he drew the covers around him, letting him sleep peacefully thanks to the medicine he had put in the bottle to help him. 

“Good night sweet prince.” He spoke softly while placing a kiss on his forehead, then he left the room to let his boy rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Joja and Afreakinabrainstorm for the encouragement to write!
> 
> I"m sorry if I don't reply to comment, I'm very shy and nervous hence I leave this on anon, but it is appreciated and I'll try to respond!

**Author's Note:**

> characters may be off, I want Hannibal to be loving and caring to Will. Future chapters will kind of jump into established relationship and other things. After years of reading Telera's, terror & PuppyXTraining's work and posting my own years ago, I have come back and trying to be original. If similarities appear, it is not intentional.


End file.
